Private Affairs
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Maya and Claudine land lead roles in a Halloween play, but Claudine is feeling a little shy to do intimate scenes in front of an audience. (Happy Halloween !)


**This started out as a small idea that just... kept getting longer... what else is new lol. I decided to make it its own fic, not put it with the compilation.**

**Since a recent chapter of the mobile game involved vampire Claudine, I tried to do my own version of that while still keeping it canon-verse. Though, do take note of the A/N at the end ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Private Affairs

Halloween is probably one of the collective most favorite times of year at Seishou overall. The students always decorate the hallways and rooms, and have horror movie marathons just about all week long in their dorms.

They ghost one another, play harmless pranks, jump out to scare one another around the corners of the halls, place fake spiders in the bathroom sinks, and bake treats to share.

But this year, Class B has decided to add to the fun of it all by doing a brief performance for the entire school and community. It's planned to be shown the night before Halloween to get everyone into the mood, and if it goes well will hopefully become a new part of the school's traditions.

News of the play spreads quickly and with excitement around the school, and is common knowledge even before the girls can decide on roles. It's only two weeks before Halloween, but the play is so brief and the actors so skilled they don't believe they'll need much more time than that.

After classes have ended for the day, Class B's students all gather in the main dance studio - where the walls are covered in spider webs and strung up with orange lights - to discuss the play.

Most of the girls who create the set and are on lighting and stage crew have already decided on their typical roles, leaving the usual nine to sit together and discuss acting.

Karen is buzzing with excitement, so much so that both Mahiru and Hikari need to place a hand on each of her knees to keep her from bouncing out of her seat. Futaba is clearly fired up while Kaoruko feigns dignified disinterest. Claudine and Maya are stern and serious as they are with any play's discussion. Once everyone has gathered, Junna claps and calls for attention.

"All right! You all know the drill this time around. We'll be doing a play for Halloween to entertain the students and have fun! Nana has been working on the script, so we'd like to decide on roles."

"Thanks, Junna-chan." Nana clears her throat and pulls a packet out of her bag, sweeping her gaze around at her circle of friends. "The play is titled 'The Bleeding Kiss' and yes, as you can already probably guess, it involves- _vampires!_" She says the word in a playful spooky voice. A murmur travels through the others.

"Vampires!" Karen chirps. "That's gonna be so cool!"

"That's definitely something we haven't done before," Hikari mentions.

"It'll be interesting, no doubt," Mahiru agrees.

"Geez," Futaba sighs. "I feel like everything these days is vampires, though."

"But of course," Kaoruko chimes in. "They're scary and sexy, no? Just what people want this time of year!"

"Seriously…?"

The only two who have remained quiet until now mull things over under their breath.

"Vampires…?" Maya puts a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Such would be a new kind of role for me."

"For me as well," Claudine smirks. "It would make for a fine challenge."

When the chatter dies down, they return their attention to Nana, who has begun flipping through the script.

"It's a story about a girl named Annabel and her lover Sera who turns into a vampire. And Sera doesn't know it at first until she lies down next to Annabel one night and gets this unstoppable urge to bite her. When Annabel wakes up to find her lover in anguish trying to stop herself, they share a tender conversation.

"Ultimately, Sera flees for Annabel's sake, but Annabel is determined to get her back, because she'd been planning to propose to her the next day. She seeks the help of several friends and a notorious vampire slayer for advice. Of course the slayer wants to kill Sera and thinks she can't be saved. But Annabel is determined to find a way. Unlike the slayer who thinks Sera has turned into a vampire, Annabel believes Sera has only been possessed and can therefore regain control of her body.

"Eventually, she reads about a special dagger that, if used with the handle side, can knock the evil spirit right out of Sera. She goes through all this crazy stuff to get her hands on it, and then calls out into the night for her. And of course Sera can't resist her lover's voice and comes to her, unable to control the urge to bite her. But just as she's leaning over her, Annabel draws the dagger from beneath her pillow and drives the handle into her chest. The evil spirit is knocked out of her and Sera is saved."

She finishes by closing the packet, and the others give a brief round of applause.

"That sounds very interesting," Hikari mumbles. "I'd never considered a vampire might just be possessing someone."

"Right?" Karen blurts out. "I thought they got turned _into_ one!"

"My, my," Kaoruko hums, clearly suggestive. "That sounds like quite a bit of intimacy between the two leads, no?"

Nana nods. "Yes. That's why we'd wanted to choose the two leads carefully. We don't want anyone to be uncomfortable."

"Well that's an easy problem to solve!" Karen says. "Let's have Kuro-chan and Tendo-san be the leads!"

"My thoughts exactly, Karen-han," Kaoruko approves. "Since they are already in a _very_ established relationship, these roles should be perfect for them~"

"Oh, yeah!" Futaba agrees. "Besides, they haven't had the lead roles together for a while, right? Last time it was Daiba-san and me, and before that it was Mahiru and Hikari."

All eyes turn to the pair in question, who'd been invested in thoughts of the play until now. They both blink and share a look that turns from curious to competitive.

"Oh?" Claudine hums. "Fine by me. It's been a while since I could take the stage with you, Tendo Maya."

"Indeed, it's been far too long, Saijou Claudine," Maya agrees. "If it's all right with Daiba-san, I think we would be fit for the parts."

"Of course!" Nana claps. "You two were actually my first choices anyway. It's been a while since you've gotten the leads together."

"And besides," Kaoruko butts in. "The intimate scenes surely will be no issue for the two of you, correct?"

"Kaoruko!" Futaba bonks her on the head. "Mind your business."

The others chuckle a little, and though the comment has left both Maya and Claudine slightly flushed, they remain composed.

"Well then," Claudine huffs. "Let's get on with it so we can start practice! Who will take which role?"

"If I may," Maya raises her hand. "I believe Saijou-san should take the role of Sera. She does have a bit more bite, so to speak."

"Wh-! Why you insufferable-"

"See what I mean?"

The others laugh as Claudine crosses her arms and pouts. But she has to admit she _does_ like the idea of being on top, even if it's just in a physical sense for the play. It will be one of the few times she can look down upon Maya instead of up, and she'll be able to do so in front of everyone.

So they agree that Claudine will play Sera and Maya will play Annabel, then decided upon Futaba as the vampire slayer, Nana as narrator, and the others as minor roles. Nana passes out copies of the script and they begin reading through it together.

Their time that evening flies by, and before they know it, Maya and Claudine are lying down for bed together.

"This will certainly be interesting," Claudine murmurs, lightning draping an arm across Maya's stomach. "Good thing it's vampires and not ghosts."

Maya lets the comment about her fear of spirits roll over her.

"I very much look forward to getting to rest on an onstage bed with you."

Claudine sighs. "Is that _honestly_ all you're thinking about?"

"Mostly, yes."

"_Mechante_…"

They curl up and close their eyes, chests still bubbling with excitement all through the night.

* * *

From then on, every day during their acting classes and after classes are over, Nana's group practices for the play. With costumes still being worked on, they stick to their leotards or track suits for the time being.

They spend several days going over the beginning and middle scenes, where everyone gets comfortable with their lines and movements rather quickly. It's a simple play consisting mostly of dialogue and not too much action for the most part, so for seasoned actresses like them, it's fairly straightforward.

It's the final scene that most people are looking forward to - Maya included.

So when the day comes to practice it, just a week before the performance itself, Maya is as invested as can be. She's never had a lead role where her climax scene involved lying down, so she felt it would be an interesting experience.

Today is a track suit day in the studio after classes, and as the others practice their own things together, Nana and Junna work separately with Maya and Claudine.

"Okay!" Nana claps. "Today we'll be working on the finale, the scene where Sera comes back and tries to resist biting Annabel. Annabel has already obtained the dagger by this point and has it under her pillow, ready to lure her lover into the trap that will save her life."

As Nana reads, Junna rummages about in the storage room for Maya's prop blade and hands it to her.

"Sorry," she says. "We don't exactly have a bed in here for you to practice on."

"Think nothing of it." Maya lies down on her back on the floor and keeps the prop where it would be out of sight of the audience. Junna takes Claudine away, directing her to where the window piece on-set would be. When they're ready, Nana begins to read:

"Sera has been starving herself for nearly three days now, refusing to give into her vampiric urges. Sensing that death is near, she feels she has no choice but to stagger back to the room of her lover Annabel, either to take her blood or to die in her arms."

As she reads, Claudine sways and limps into view, panting meekly.

"Ah… I feel the end is near… On what should have been the night before our honeymoon, I now come to her ready for death. I only hope she can forgive me, my sweet Annabel." She staggers closer to where Maya pretends to be sleeping, then drops to her knees beside her.

"What is poor Sera to do?" Nana reads. "Should she give in to her need for survival and drink from Annabel's neck? Would it not be what Annabel would want for her? To save her and keep her alive? Or should she refrain and let death take her when she is yet human, without having taken blood from another living thing? Sera anguishes as she gazes down upon her lover, who now sleeps alone without her."

Maya knows she's supposed to be asleep right now, but she can't resist opening one eye to take in Claudine's acting. Even though they're only practicing in the studio, Claudine holds nothing back. She laments and trembles as if the feelings were genuine, ragged and at war with herself, her fingers twitching as if about to give into temptation before she catches herself.

"Should I?" she moans. "Would it be what Annabel wants for me? Or do I simply impose such things myself? No… I couldn't betray her trust like that. I would sooner perish! And so I shall, but not before one final kiss…"

"But where do her lips angle?" Nana recites. "Toward Annabel's mouth or toward her neck? You'll have to decide, for Annabel has been awake all the while, fingers gripped tightly around the magical blade beneath her pillow…"

At her cue, Maya opens her eyes fully and gazes up at Claudine, whose teeth are bared as if to bite.

"As luck would have it, my dearest Sera, you needn't choose from instinct or emotion." She lifts the prop dagger up and pushes the handle lightly against Claudine's chest, though Claudine reacts in exaggeration, gasping as if she'd gotten the soul knocked out of her. Maya continues. "If your desire to live is stronger, then this blade will do nothing, and you shall drink from me. But if your love for me is stronger, then the spirit possessing you shall be driven away, and you will return to me."

"Good, good!" Nana cuts in with her usual voice. "This is going to be wonderful! I can't wait!"

"Question," Junna says. "From here, the script says Sera remains frozen where she is over Annabel as the audience waits to see if she'll become human or vampire. But wouldn't it be a bit more dramatic to have her collapse?"

"Oooh! I like how you're thinking!" Nana turns to the two on the floor, who are frozen in a rather compromising position at the moment. Claudine is doing her best not to break character and snap at Maya for her smug smirk. "Tendo-san? Saijou-san? What do you think?" Nana asks.

When addressed, Claudine finally sits back, relieved to be off of Maya with half the room ogling them.

"I think Hoshimi-san is right. It would add a bit to the drama."

"I agree," Maya nods. "To have the audience hold their breath, waiting to see if Sera will rise again to sink in her fangs, or murmur Annabel's name lovingly."

"And it'll be the latter, of course," Junna says. "The lighting crew has this really neat trick where they'll make it look like the dagger pushes the spirit out as soon as it touches Saijou-san. The audience should already know by this point she'll be human in the end, but to make them wait just those few extra seconds in suspense could have them second-guessing."

"Which will make the relief of the happy ending all the better," Maya concludes. "Brilliant."

"Then it's decided!" Nana chirps. "Let's try it!"

So they rewind the scene and start over, only this time after Maya has run the dagger through Claudine's chest, Claudine sputters and falls limp on top of her. Maya catches her in her arms and holds her as she finishes her lines.

"My beloved Sera: will she speak my name or take my blood? I love her so dearly either will suffice."

Claudine is quiet, waiting about ten seconds before she begins to push herself up groggily. She shakes her head slowly, as if dazed, her hair falling all over her shoulders. She looks down at Maya, and, in the softest, sweetest voice, murmurs,

"Annabel…?"

"And- curtain!" Nana cheers. "That was wonderful, you two!"

"This is going to be great," Junna agrees. "We'll keep practicing all through next week and do a few whole run-throughs the nights before the performance."

Maya had been getting admittedly used to the position of lying on the floor. She was convinced just about any location would be somewhat comfortable like this so long as Claudine was there leaning over her.

But as soon as they've finished, Claudine is scrambling off of her as if she's been plagued. The redness of her cheeks tells Maya she'd rather not remain in such an intimate position - at least not in front of others. She does still reach down a hand though, and gives Maya a pout. Maya smiles and accepts the hand as Claudine helps her up.

They discuss a few more things with Nana and the others, re-trying certain scenes and lines in different ways. It's all they talk about through supper as well, and even in the restrooms as everyone is showering and brushing their teeth.

Everyone is getting more and more excited about Halloween coming, and the upcoming play only adds to the vibe.

The usual group of nine linger and wait for one another as everyone dries their hair before heading back to the dorms through the orange-lit hallways. Bowls of candy have been placed outside of some doors, along with little cut-outs of ghosts and cats.

Maya relishes this feeling that comes just before the fun, the build-up of excitement and anticipation long before the event itself. She's lost in thought, walking aimlessly back toward her own room as the others part and say their goodnights. She's only snapped out of it when a little paper ghost suddenly appears right in front of her nose.

"Boo!" Claudine grins before hanging the decoration back onto the wall. "Admit it, I scared you, didn't I?"

Maya knows she'd jumped a little, but she keeps her cool.

"Not at all."

"Liar." But Claudine is smiling and her voice is lighthearted. Clearly, she too, is enjoying the atmosphere floating around the school.

They wish the others goodnight and quietly retreat into Maya's room together.

And Maya had been planning on having a little fun with them both in such good moods; typically they would pamper and kiss one another for up to an hour before actually going to bed.

But tonight, Claudine simply takes her by the hand, leads her to the bed, pushes her down, and flops down beside her. She buries her face into Maya's shoulder and sighs, refusing to look up.

Maya quirks an eyebrow and turns toward her.

"Saijou-san?" She playfully uses her last name and taps her back.

Claudine huffs.

"Let's just go to bed."

Maya sits up to gather the covers over them, and as soon as she's pulled away, Claudine buries her face into the pillow instead. Maya isn't sure what to make of her right now as she drapes the blanket over her back. She'd seemed fine just a moment ago.

"Did practice today wear you out, perhaps?"

Claudine turns her face to glare at her, clearly offended.

"As if such an easy session would tire me. Don't insult me."

"Then perhaps you aren't feeling well?" Maya guesses, running a hand down through her girlfriend's hair. Claudine huffs again, but it's a bit softer.

"Nothing like that. Let's just sleep."

Maya pets through her hair a few more times, helping her relax.

"I would love nothing more. But you've piqued my curiosity now, _Ma Claudine._ I must know what has you so eager for sleep without explanation."

Something gets muttered in French into the pillow before Claudine glares weakly up at her.

"Don't make me say it."

Maya shakes her head.

"I haven't the slightest clue as to what you mean."

Claudine heaves a long sigh, one Maya knows means she's given in.

Cladudine pats Maya's side of the pillow, inviting her to lie down beside her. Maya complies, laying her arm across Claudine's shoulders and pulling her into a partial-embrace. She leans in close and presses a kiss to Claudine's temple.

"I'm listening."

She watches with mild curiosity and only a hint of concern as Claudine burrows her face into the pillow again. Judging by her demeanor, Maya can assess it isn't anything worrisome, but she can't help herself.

She gives Claudine all the time she needs to gather her thoughts and words, stroking through the curls of her hair and all down her back, peppering tiny kisses along her hairline.

When Claudine shifts and curls up against her, Maya moves willingly to accommodate her. She eventually ends up on her back with Claudine resting on top of her, warm and soft. Maya wraps both arms around her lovingly and exhales. She feels Claudine's pulse beating softly with hers, filling her body with a comforting rhythm. She's nearly so comfortable she begins to drift off, but that's when Claudine finally begins to explain herself.

"_This_ is how it should be," she mumbles.

Maya opens her eyes and finds herself looking at silvery-blonde curls. Claudine has nestled her face into Maya's shoulder to hide her expression. Maya nuzzles against the side of her head.

"I wholeheartedly agree," she replies. "But do tell exactly what you mean."

Claudine waits another second, and Maya gives her all the time she needs. Finally, she feels her pushing herself up, just enough to look down at her.

Maya feels her heart skip at least twice at the sight of her; nightgown ruffled, hair still beautifully messy from the shower, cheeks flushed and eyes nervous. Maya feels her breath get lodged in the back of her throat, completely stunned at her beauty.

Of course, Claudine is always beautiful. But there are some moments that engrave themselves into Maya's heart a bit deeper than others.

Claudine looks into her eyes for only a moment before getting embarrassed herself, and looking away.

"This is how it should be," she repeats. "We should only do these sort of things when we're alone together. Like this..."

And it takes Maya a moment to recognize her plight; after all, the position she's in with the view she is being blessed with _is_ rather distracting.

But once she sees the bashfulness in Claudine's eyes, it all clicks for her. Maya pushes herself up onto her elbows slightly to get nearer to her.

"Could it be…" she murmurs, reaching up to cup her cheek. "You don't like that final scene of the play…?"

Claudine shakes her head a little, but ultimately ends up leaning her face into Maya's palm with a sigh.

"It's not that I don't like it," she mutters. "I simply… don't like it in _front_ of people…"

And Maya knows it's unfair of her to feel such bubbly, giddy warmth when Claudine is honestly at-odds, but she can't help cracking a smile.

"Oh, _Ma Claudine_. Do you have any idea how precious you are?"

"Spare me. Please." Claudine quiets her before she can say anything else more embarrassing. Maya welcomes the kiss and continues smiling into it, looping her arms around Claudine's neck and gradually easing her back down. Maya cuddles up beneath her, deepening the kiss a little, letting her fingers thread through the curls as they please.

As she'd expected, it had been nothing serious. But it had certainly proven to be much purer than she'd anticipated.

Claudine was embarrassed to do such intimate things with her onstage for others to see. She'd come to accept the kissing scenes of previous plays with her rather easily, but what they're doing for _this_ performance is much more extensive. And with Nana's narration being as long as it is, they're meant to hold their positions for a sizable amount of time.

Maya should've known, when she thinks about it. After all, Claudine will barely cuddle up to her in a dark room if there are people there, and she'll hardly hold her hand at all if someone else might see.

So of course to be straddling her on a bed ready to bite her in front of dozens of people would put her off a bit.

Claudine is a person who prefers to keep her romantic affairs private. She exclusively does these sorts of things with Maya and Maya alone. It makes things much more special. Doing such things in front of others - even for a play - must feel like strangers are intruding on her most private affairs.

Once Maya understands what's troubling her, she gives Claudine a long, tight hug.

"_Ma belle Claudine,_" she begins. "Please don't think of the play as anything more than what it is - an act. What we do onstage is merely for entertainment, but it's not to say it pokes fun at our actual relationship."

She cradles Claudine's head against her shoulder, clearing the locks of hair and tucking them behind her ear to kiss her cheek sweetly.

"What they see will be for the play, and nothing more. No one shall ever be permitted to intrude on these genuine moments we share together. These are ours, and ours alone."

She gives Claudine a moment to collect her thoughts. Maya can feel for herself when she exhales deeply and relaxes a bit more. Claudine hugs her as best she can like this, easing back just a little to meet her eyes.

"You're right," she says. "You're always right."

"As are you." Maya kisses her nose. "I must admit, it's made me immensely content to know you cherish our moments together so dearly as to get upset over the notion of letting others see into our private affairs."

Claudine blushes.

"I just feel it's none of their business..."

"You're absolutely right," Maya agrees. "But they'll be watching Annabel and Sera, not you and I."

Claudine nods, and the troubled knit in her brow finally disappears.

"_Merci_."

She gives Maya an appreciative little kiss before settling back down over her. Maya gladly holds her, cozy under the weight of her body, breathing in her scent.

They whisper their goodnights and sleep, now anticipating the Halloween performance just as much as the rest of the school.

* * *

As expected, the week leading up to the holiday performance is strung high with energy, tricks, and treats.

The girls practice their play every day after classes, making adjustments when necessary. Once their costumes are ready, the practice in those as well, to get a feel for moving around in the materials.

Maya is given a simple blue dress that can double as her nightgown. But Claudine's outfit is much more complex. A red dress laced with golden frills and sleeves, with a spiked black collar and accents all along the design certainly helps give off a vampiric feeling to her.

They practice their more intimate scenes in front of people with a bit more ease now thanks to their private conversation the other night. Maya faces off against Futaba and drives home Sera's helpless anguish with her own desperation as Annabel. And Claudine does a splendid job of portraying Annabel's strengths through her own character's weaknesses.

Every time they go over that final scene, at least half the crew and class has gathered to observe. And every time Maya pushes that prop dagger against Claudine's chest and she chokes out Annabel's name, at least a handful of onlooking girls get teary-eyed. There are a few who aren't impressed with the play's plot, but even they have to admit a happy, cliche ending is nice every once in a while.

When the night of the performance arrives the day before Halloween, the entire school is bursting with intangible energy. Nearly every dorm room has been 'ghosted' and little baggies of candies have been left here and there. Carved pumpkins line the staircases and window sills, and a lot of people wear costumes around the dorms just for fun.

Maya's group spends the day doing a few more run-throughs as the set gets its finishing touches added, and the stage gets cleaned. When evening comes, even the audience members that pour into the theater are mostly dressed festively and eating candy corn and sweets.

The actresses get ready backstage and wish each other luck.

The majority of the play goes smoothly and just as rehearsed. Maya can hear the audience gasping when Sera is suddenly cursed by the vampire spirit. A couple of people whimper "oh no"s and things like that. They cheer for her when she retrieves the dagger, and hold their breath as Sera sneaks into the bedroom - weak and hungry, but driven by her lover's call - for the final scene…

"Ah… I feel the end is near…" Claudine projects in anguish, staggering into center stage. Maya lies on the simple bed prepared for the scene, eyes closed and only able to listen for now. Claudine has the audience wrapped around her finger as usual:

"On what should have been the night before our honeymoon, I now come to her ready for death. I only hope she can forgive me, my sweet Annabel."

Maya hears her stumbling across the stage toward the bed and then sinking down at the foot of it. Nana's narration comes over the entire room.

"What is poor Sera to do? Should she give in to her need for survival and drink from Annabel's neck? Would it not be what Annabel would want for her? To save her and keep her alive? Or should she refrain and let death take her when she is yet human, without having taken blood from another living thing? Sera anguishes as she gazes down upon her lover, who now sleeps alone without her…"

Maya hears a few little outbursts from the audience, and it's only because she's such a seasoned actress that she doesn't allow herself to chuckle at the cries of "Sera, be strong!" and "kiss her!"

"Should I?" Claudine moans, and Maya feels her moving closer on the bed. "Would it be what Annabel wants for me? Or do I simply impose such things myself? No… I couldn't betray her trust like that. I would sooner perish! And so I shall, but not before one final kiss…"

"But where do her lips angle?" Nana's voice wonders. "Toward Annabel's mouth or toward her neck? You'll have to decide, for Annabel has been awake all the while, fingers gripped tightly around the magical blade beneath her pillow…"

Maya hears the audience gasp and murmur tensely. She opens her eyes and gazes up at Claudine hovering over her, conflicted.

"As luck would have it, my dearest Sera," she says. "You needn't choose from instinct or emotion."

Just as they'd practiced, Maya grabs the prop blade and lifts it into view for the audience to see.

But something must be... _off_ from the times they'd practiced.

Perhaps Claudine is an inch too close, or Maya is a second too quick to move, but some minor human error comes into play in that very moment.

What was meant to be a soft bump of the hilt against Claudine's chest ends up being rather… hard.

Maya hears Claudine's sharp intake of breath at the unexpected force of the impact, right in her solar plexus, and Maya herself feels it's much more than she'd ever intended.

There's a collective shriek from the audience, and in the same second Claudine's eyes berate Maya silently.

Maya quite literally knocks the wind out of her right there onstage for all to see.

Claudine somehow manages to push through it, making it seem like part of the act. The lights do their trick of making it appear as though the evil spirit has left her body, though Claudine feels like her _actual_ soul really does for a second.

By some miracle, Claudine holds her ground, shaking from the need to breathe. Maya delivers her next line as quickly as possible without letting it sound too forced.

"If your desire to live is stronger, then the blade will do nothing, and you shall drink from me. But if your love for me is stronger, then the spirit possessing you shall be driven away, and you will return to me."

Luckily for Claudine, the only thing she has left to do is collapse on top of her. She does so with a bit of _extra_ force, silently getting back at Maya, who catches her with a slight wince, but she knows she deserves it.

It's quite comical, actually, the two of them bickering a silent battle in their own secret way as a hundred strangers watch them and let it become part of the play.

Maya can feel Claudine trying to hold back her breathlessness with all her might, as right now she's supposed to be still in the act. Maya runs a hand down her back in apology and finishes her lines.

"My beloved Sera. Will she speak my name or take my blood? I love her so dearly, either will suffice."

Now, Claudine has to wait several seconds before getting back up, and during that time she doesn't breathe even once, dutifully keeping faithful to her role, when in reality she needs nothing more than to gasp relentlessly like a woman half-drowned.

Maya sends her a million silent apologies in that time as the captive audience waits for a verdict, some of them standing up in anticipation.

It's quite amusing, really, how Maya had made such a blunder onstage, enough to actually knock the wind out of her girlfriend, but just enough to make it seem like part of the act, and now a room full of people dressed as mummies and lions and circus performers are on the edge of their seats waiting.

Maya can feel Claudine struggling to maintain her composure for the final seconds of the play. She pushes herself up on shaking arms, her hair falling down to screen her eyes from view of the audience so only Maya can see the irritation in them. But her voice is feeble and sweet - and only a _little_ breathless - for the final word.

"Annabel…?"

And the crowd erupts in cheers and squeals of joy as people hug whoever is next to them. The curtain falls as Nana's voice comes over the stage to thank everyone and wrap up the story.

The second they're out of sight, Claudine collapses back on top of Maya, a limp, wheezing mess. It's all so amusing to Maya - and even more so the fact that everything managed to work out in the end - that, in spite of Claudine's plight, she can't help but chuckle. She feels an irked elbow jab her side in return.

"And _what_…" Claudine pants against her shoulder. "Exactly… is so _funny_… Tendo Maya…?" She lifts herself up enough to glare something just shy of scary.

Maya can't possibly tell her she looks adorable right now.

"I'm sorry," she says genuinely. "I must not know my own strength."

"Why you…" Claudine clearly has more to say - a lot more - but her lungs are still recovering from the hazing. So instead of words, she settles for dropping down on top of Maya again with gusto, giving her a taste of her own medicine. Maya laughs and hugs her.

"I'll gladly accept this punishment, Saijou-san."

"Me… _Mechante_…" Her scoldings hold a lot less water when she's panting like a fish out of it. To express her discontent, she gives a chiding little bite to Maya's neck like any vampire should.

By now, the rest of the cast and crew have begun talking and congratulating one another on a job well done, making plans for Halloween Eve dinners now. Maya sees their friends approaching and hears them calling out.

"Oy! Tendo-san!"

"Saijou-san! That was wonderful!"

"Great job!"

"The play's over. You can get up now."

They're still lying on the bed, the only two to not have moved yet. Maya hears Claudine wheeze a moan into her shoulder.

"Please… spare me…"

Maya smiles and pets through her hair gently before propping herself up on her elbows. She turns her face to the others and gives them a small wave.

"Thank you, ladies. Could you please give us a moment?"

The others raise their eyebrows and tilt their heads, but somehow must understand. Nana mouths a fretful, 'Is she okay?' to which Maya nods calmly. So Junna rounds up the others and keeps them at bay for now so Claudine can have her chance to recover.

Maya returns her full attention to the girl on top of her. She can feel by now that Claudine's breathing has more or less returned to normal, but she still hasn't moved yet. Maya kisses her cheek.

"Claudine? Are you all right?"

A drop of genuine concern leaks into her tone. She'll never forgive herself if she ends up having bruised her.

But Claudine's response is a deep heavy sigh and a tiny nod, so Maya relaxes. She runs her hands up and down Claudine's back for a moment as the din of the background chatter fades. When Claudine does finally find the breath to speak, it's still just a mumble.

"Did they notice…?"

Maya should've known that Claudine's main concern wouldn't be for herself, but for the performance. Maya soothes her with another kiss to her temple.

"The audience was none the wiser," she assures. "You played it off perfectly and truly made it seem intentional."

"You're sure?"

"Positive." With that out of the way now, Maya feels a bit of the tension drain from Claudine's body. She slowly pushes herself up off of Maya, and her face is pink and bashful. Maya sits up with her and cups her face gently. "I'm sorry," she repeats, kissing her softly. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Oh please, don't be so dramatic." Claudine rolls her eyes and cracks a smile. "You're forgiven, so long as you pay for my medical bills."

"But of course, _mademoiselle_." Maya slips her legs over the side of the bed and stands, offering her hand to help Claudine up. Claudine winces a little at the slight ache in her chest, so Maya takes responsibility and drapes an arm across her back, letting her lean into her a little.

They soon join the others and get in on the excited discussion, then change and shower and eat together as they prepare for all the fun tomorrow will bring.

And before she knows it, Maya finds herself settling into bed with Claudine once again. She lies on her side and rests a hand on Claudine's chest, massaging the sore area to atone, even though Claudine had recovered hours ago.

But still, Maya notes she never tells her to stop. She leans over and kisses her cheek as Claudine gently tangles a hand through her hair.

"Overall, I would say today was a success."

Claudine sighs.

"Yes, I suppose it was. Albeit stressful. You're lucky I only had one line left to say, or else I would've become a stuttering mess in front of an entire audience! I can see the headlines now; Young Actress Passes Out Onstage After Being Stabbed by Girlfriend."

Maya can't help but laugh out loud. She moves closer and cuddles into Claudine's collar.

"Thankfully it didn't come to that."

"Lucky for _you_," Claudine mumbles. "I would've snuck out of my hospital room and into yours in the middle of the night and given you such a scolding you'd _wish_ a vampire would eat you instead."

"Then I'll count my blessings."

"Honestly. Of all the things to put my career in jeopardy…" She mutters for a moment longer, and Maya lets her get it all out. She continues running her palm across Claudine's chest and stomach, helping her relieve the stress of it all. When Claudine's finally finished, she exhales a long breath and lies still. Maya pecks her cheek.

"Better now?"

Claudine cracks one eye open and nods.

"I've put it behind me," she declares. "After all, Halloween is upon us."

"Indeed it is." Maya gives her a mischievous little smile, which Claudine reflects before pulling her down for another kiss.

Maya lingers on her lips for a moment before trailing down her neck to her collar, pressing a few here and there against the exposed skin. She works her way to the spot she'd struck, kissing softly through the fabrics of Claudine's nightgown.

Claudine holds her there and lets her fingers idle, twisting loose messy braids through Maya's hair. Maya kisses her a few more times, until she can feel Claudine's heart begin too flutter.

"A-All right," Claudine mutters, pulling Maya back up so they're face to face again. "That's enough…"

"If you're certain." Maya dips down to take her lips again. Claudine breathes into her and accepts, but not without another little nip.

They kiss each other into a mutual state of quiet breathlessness, and this time it's Maya's turn to collapse gently on top of her. They mumble their goodnights as always.

_"Bonne nuit, Ma Claudine."_

_"Bonne nuit, Ma Maya."_

They're lulled to sleep by a warm, mutual heartbeat, breathing in time together.

While it was nice in its own way to be able to be so intimate onstage for the world to see, nothing would ever surpass moments like these - moments only for each other.

* * *

**A/N: Originally my plan was just to have Maya knock the wind out of Claudine onstage and have it be a bit comical, but then I got more into it and wanted to add the part of Claudine being bashful and embarrassed about being intimate onstage/in front of people. I feel maybe she'd be delicate about that sort of thing.**

**And though this was just a little something for Halloween, I _did _indeed end up caving and writing a bigger, actual Vampire AU fic as well. It's called Centuries Of Love and will be up in a few weeks' time, so keep an eye out!**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Please review!**


End file.
